


His side

by GirlDressedInBlack



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlDressedInBlack/pseuds/GirlDressedInBlack
Summary: She loves him- she always has but the words seem to be locked inside her lately. Instead she devotes herself to his service, trying to show her love through loyalty.Spoilers for 'The Doctor Falls'





	His side

"Knock yourself out." The Doctor calls out, echoing her own plea to him so long ago.

The Mistress obliges, bludgeoning her past self with her parasol. She meets the Doctor's gaze, already stepping forwards to release him.

"Your wish is my command." She offers.

"I was secretly on your side all along." The Mistress' words tumble from her mouth as she inspects his face, hands gently wrapping around his wrists.

"You silly sausage." She says warmly as she works at the handcuffs. Her tone quavers with her panic.

"Is that true?" He asks and the Time Lady feels his sweet hope as his mind brushes against hers.

"Hey don't spoil the moment." She says, turning from her as her brain flounders. 

The Doctor grabs her wrist, pulling her up again and closer to him. She gasps at the contact, his fingers insistent against her skin.

"I need to know. Is that true?" He asks again. It's as if he is unaffected by their touch

"It's hard to say. I-" The Mistress says, stumbling for words and trying not to reveal the ones closest to her hearts. She looks into his eyes and can't speak seriously.

"I'm in two minds." She states, breaking her eyes from him.

"Fortunately the other one's unconscious." The Time Lady chances a look back at him, not letting her gaze drift back to his eyes until she finishes. 

The Doctor stares back at her and she wants to tell him so much it hurts. She swears he can see that in her eyes.

Her love. Her need. Her dedication.

He turns from her.

She wobbles, feeling dizzy as he lets go. Her mind spins as she waits for him to direct her again- take her hand and show her the way.

He's on the edge of the roof and he's talking to someone then he's talking to her again.

His words are nonsense to her ears but he moves and she moves towards him, seeing his aim and helping him pull up her past self.

That's right- the Doctor would never leave any version of her behind. She's sure of it now.


End file.
